


[FANMIX] when the bullet hits the bone

by 100indecisions



Series: Video game fanworks [21]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for a doomed outlaw and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANMIX] when the bullet hits the bone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a fanmix for Red Dead Redemption (knowing me, it might never get any more finished than this, in part because my RDR playlist is hella long, and finalizing a mix would mean making hard choices like which one or two Boxer Rebellion songs get to stay), and originally this was just some of the songs that are definitely going in it. They range from the absolutely-perfect-for-this-fandom, knew-I-had-to-include-it-the-first-time-I-listened, now-associate-this-song-more-strongly-with-RDR-than-with-whatever-it-actually-comes-from (which is especially nice since a few of these, somewhat hilariously, are actually from _Twilight_ soundtracks), to ones like the Solas and CSS songs, which are a bit off lyrically and tonally but are relevant enough I decided to include them anyway. And then when I was editing this to put it up here, I ended up adding even more songs off my playlist, so at this point even the sort of short version is pretty damn long and it _still_ doesn't represent everything I'd want on a final RDR mix. Which obviously means I should just make multiple mixes, and at some point maybe I will, but for now, just...have a bunch of songs that make me think of this game.
> 
> Some of these songs sorta-kinda reference That One Character Death but not explicitly, and it's of course a canonical character death, so I didn't use the Major Character Death archive warning. I can add that (and any other warnings) if anyone wants.

  
[ ](https://8tracks.com/100indecisions/when-the-bullet-hits-the-bone-a-red-dead-redemption-mix-in-progress)  


[ **when the bullet hits the bone** ](https://8tracks.com/100indecisions/when-the-bullet-hits-the-bone-a-red-dead-redemption-mix-in-progress)

 

  1. Bad Company - Five Finger Death Punch  
_I was born_  
_A shotgun in my hands._  
_Behind the gun_  
_I'll make my final stand._  
_That's why they call me_  
_Bad company_  
_Till the day I die_
  2. Symphony 1 In the Barrel of a Gun - Emily Wells  
    _Oh my love, in the barrel of a gun_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now except the long long lonely_
  3. Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club  
_Done all wrong_  
_Done me wrong_  
_All the wrong I've done_  
_I'm sure I'll live quite, quite long_
  4. Down the Line - Jose Gonzalez  
_But there was a dirt upon your hands_  
_You're doing the same mistake twice_  
    _Making the same mistake twice_  
  
_Don't let the darkness eat you up_
  5. Barton Hollow - The Civil Wars  
_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow_  
_Devil gonna follow me 'ever I go_  
_Won't do me no good, washing in the river_  
_Can't no preacher man save my soul_
  6. The Mountain - Wooden Wand  
    _with all the wells dry_  
_and no sheriff in town_  
_you could see how some might give into it now_  
  
_shoot those places back into my mind_  
_separate the space from all this time_  
_where the plans have all been set aside_  
_well we left his days behind_
  7. Atlas - Fanfarlo  
    _It's all good luck charms, all trying to understand_  
_And deep inside we will always hope for the worst_  
_You say you keep them close but they're closer than you think_
  8. Big Iron - Marty Robbins  
_It was early in the morning when he rode into the town_  
_He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around_  
_He's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip_  
_And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip_
  9. The Fatal Wound - Switchfoot  
_this is the real thing_  
_no rubber bullets now_  
_this is the final bow_  
_my breath avoids me_  
_my chest is in my head_  
_my stomach's upside down_
  10. Steal Away - Murder By Death  
   _Well the bombs are ringin'_  
_Like bells at a wedding_  
_And the whole sky fills with dust_  
_We'll get outta this town_  
_Alive or in the ground_  
_We'll poke a hole through the clouds_  
_To breathe if we must_
  11. As the Flame Burns Down - The Low Anthem  
    _Down down down down_  
_Burns the cigarette to your mouth_  
  
_The bottles are all empty_  
_And the moon is still_  
_Above the folks that sell the weapons and the folks that kill_  
_Are you a coward or a convict? Is it hard to tell?_  
_Both the lonesome and the restless are sleeping well_
  12. Dead End Kids - Joe Purdy  


_Shed a tear for the ones who would hope_  
_To hang you with the shortest of rope._  
_Just as quick as they judge, they go to find the next_

  13. Dignity (Bob Dylan cover) - The Low Anthem  
    _Footprints runnin’ ’cross the silver sand_  
_Steps goin’ down into tattoo land_  
_I met the sons of darkness and the sons of light_  
_In the bordertowns of despair_  
  
_I went into the red, went into the black_  
_Into the valley of dry bone dreams_
  14. Rolling In On A Burning Tire - The Dead Weather    
_One is born so one can die_  
_You must wait a real long time_  
_That's more than you can bear_  
  
_And the days will come and go_  
_And the band will march along_  
_Till the day you cast a shadow_  
_And it's nothing like your own_  
  
_Rolling in on a burning tire_  
_You're going to set my house on fire_  
_Just to show me you were there_
  15. Twilight Zone - CSS  
_Soon you will come to know_  
_When the bullet hits the bone_
  16. Dead Man's Bones - Dead Man's Bones  
    _Wherever you go,_  
_take a look at your feet_  
_down six feet deep_  
_there's dead man's bones!_
  17. Wanted Dead Or Alive - Portland Cello Project  
    _[instrumental]_
  18. Devils & Dust - Bruce Springsteen  
    _I got God on my side_  
_And I'm just trying to survive_  
_What if what you do to survive_  
_Kills the things you love_  
_Fear's a powerful thing, baby_  
_It can turn your heart black you can trust_  
_It'll take your God filled soul_  
_And fill it with devils and dust_
  19. Nobody's Fault But Mine - Abigail Washburn  
    _Nobody's fault but mine_  
_Nobody's fault but mine_  
_If I die and my soul be lost_  
_Nobody's fault but mine_
  20. Let Me Sign - Robert Pattinson  
    _Standing there by the broken tree,_  
_Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me._  
_Let me sign, let me sign_  
_Can't fight the devil so just let me sign_
  21. Raise Up Your Weary Hands - The Builders & the Butchers  
    _I'll tell you just what I've seen_  
_there's black on the silver screen_  
_like blood in the water_  
_there's blood in the water_  
_Raise up a burning flag_  
_Made up of paper bag_  
_And brothers killing brothers_  
_Down below the Spanish sky tonight_
  22. God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash  
    _Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand_  
_Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_  
_But as sure as God made black and white_  
_What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_
  23. Everything You Need - The Lonely Wild  
    _And when the crooks come and say, "Join our ranks._  
_If you ain't a pirate, then your ship is sank."_  
_Will you beat my heart?_  
_Will you beat my heart,_  
_before I fall astray?_
  24. Amazing Grace - Rod Stewart  
    _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me_  
_I once was lost but now am found_  
_Was blind but now I see_
  25. Erin - Solas  
    _Who's gonna carry the blame?_  
_Who's gonna take up the campaign_  
_When these injured streets are bleeding?_  
_Politicians in command are washing their hands_  
  
_And I know you will try_  
_But you cannot protect me from these shadows inside_  
_'Cause these dreams I have are so much bigger_  
_Than the blade of a knife or a shotgun's trigger_
  26. Ride - Save the Arcadian  
   _The time has come to ride into the sun_  
_My son I leave you I leave you this gun_  
_Winter's coming but I'm still running_
  27. Dust Bowl Dance - Mumford & Sons  
    _There will come a time I will look in your eye_  
_You will pray to the God that you've always denied_  
_Then I'll go out back and I'll get my gun_  
_I'll say, "You haven't met me, I am the only son"_
  28. Brurmarsj, Fra Sørfold - Susanne Lundeng  
    _[instrumental]_



**Author's Note:**

> These songs are in no particular order, for the most part (and I'm not even sure if they'll play in this order on 8tracks), except for the last few. "Everything You Need" is specifically for John and Abigail; this version of "Amazing Grace" sounds pretty appropriate for the burial scene, tonally if not necessarily lyrically; and "Ride" and "Dust Bowl Dance," obviously, are mostly for Jack, "Erin" to a slightly lesser degree. "God's Gonna Cut You Down" is mostly there because I'd love to see a fanvid set to it all about the many assholes in this game who finally get what's coming to them, whether John Marston's the one who ultimately kills them or not. "Raise Up Your Weary Hands" is of course for Mexico.


End file.
